


Christmas Tales for Young Kryptonians

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [44]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas tales, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Santa Claus - Freeform, Three year old cJ, Two year old Alura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: 'Twas the night before Christmas, when all thro' the houseNot a creature was stirring...except for the mice





	Christmas Tales for Young Kryptonians

**Author's Note:**

> A Family Matters-verse Christmas special! Enjoy :=)

******

Alex sipped her hot apple cider as she looked around the apartment. The tree was lovely, gleaming in red, gold, and silver ornaments, and the stockings were indeed hung with care, as the poem said. Smirking, Alex looked back at where her wife was sitting, hands moving energetically

“…the Witch then grabbed her staff and soundly struck the evil Ice Queen on the head, breaking her crown in _two_ and leaving her stunned! The people rejoiced! Their home was theirs once more”

Three year old CJ and two year old Alura both sat on the floor by the tree, eyes wide as Astra finished her epic tale

“What happened next, Mama?” CJ asked excitedly

Astra chuckled

“The Witch went back home, she ate a meal with her sister and her niece, and was happy” she explained. For the past two hours, she had told her daughter and her grandniece dozens of stories. When Alex had first heard the stories, she’d protested since it was getting late and the girls should be in bed soon, but Kara stopped her, explaining that Astra had done the same for her back on Krypton, and Alex couldn’t bear to object any further, not when she saw how enraptured CJ was with the tall tale (which wasn’t that tall, actually, apparently. According to Astra, she had actually fought an ‘Ice Queen’ and freed an entire planet from a dictatorship once. Alex insisted that was just proof that it wasn’t real).

Alex glanced over at Kara, who was sitting with James on the couch, both watching Astra weave her tales with amusement, while Lucy and Winn curled up together one the recliners, looking uncomfortable squished together so closely, but they weren’t complaining.

Looking up at the clock, Alex shook her head, it was really getting late

“Come on, you two, bedtime” she called

“ _Awww!_ ” both girls pouted, puppy dog eyes immediately turning up at her pleadingly

“One more story, please, Mommy?” CJ pleaded

“Please?” Alura added

“I dare you to say ‘no’.” Eliza chuckled

“Oh, I don’t know, Alex is pretty strong” J’onn commented

“ _Puh-lesss?_ ” the girls insisted, adding two pouting, trembling lower lips to the puppy dog eyes

Alex sighed

“OK. Just one more”

“ _Yay!_ ” the girls cheered

Astra laughed

“You were saying, J’onn?”

“But then _bed_ ” Alex insisted, giving her wife a ‘look’

“A _short_ story, then,” Astra conceded with a nod. She looked around the room for inspiration “ah,” she turned back to the girls “you both know the story of Santa Claus, right?”

“Uh-huh,” CJ nodded “he’s magic, and he flies around, and he gives people presents”

“Like you, Mommy” Alura piped up, earning a startled snort from Kara and a deep chuckle from James

Astra chuckled

“Well, you see,” she began “Santa Claus wasn’t always called ‘Santa Claus’. In fact, a long, long, _long_ time ago, in a far away land, he was a boy named ‘Nicholas’. Now, Nicholas was a very kind boy, he always shared his food, always helped others, and every time he gave you a present took none in return,” she paused to see if the girls were still paying attention, they were, rapturously so, in fact “now, one late winter’s night, Nicholas was walking in the woods when he saw a wolf caught in a hunter’s trap. The wolf snarled and bared its teeth at him, and even though he was scared, he still came up to it, and slowly, as his fingers became numb from the cold, he managed to free the wolf. Now free, the wolf could have eaten Nicholas, but she was so stunned by his kindness that she instead asked him ‘why did you free me?’. Nicholas replied ‘because it was kind and proper’. The wolf smelled him and decided that he was telling the truth ], ‘come with me, boy,’ she commanded him ‘I will repay your kindness,’. Leading Nicholas deeper and deeper into the forest, the wolf lead him to a place that no human—or even Kryptonian—had ever seen before, into a deep, dark cave. ‘Bow your head, boy,’ the wolf suddenly ordered him ‘we stand before something far older then even we wolves’. From out of the cave three women stepped out. One was tall and younger, the other was older and with child, and the third was short and stooped with age. It was she who addressed the wolf. ‘Who is this boy that you bring to us, Sister Wolf?’ she asked,”

“ ‘He is a human who freed me from a hunter’s trap,’ the wolf replied, ‘he showed me kindness, I wish to repay it’. The mother to be asked of the wolf ‘how do you expect us to repay such an act?’, the wolf replied that she did not know, but trusted the ancient beings’ judgment. The old woman finally turned to Nicholas and asked ‘what is it you desire, boy? Ask, and we shall grant it if it is reasonable’. Nicholas thought long and hard about the question before finally answering ‘I want to make people happy’ he said. The three women stared at him for a moment. The Mother then asked ‘That is all you ask? Nothing else?’, ‘No, nothing,’ replied Nicholas ‘I only wish to make people happy’. The old woman approached him, placing her hand over his heart, gasping in surprise. ‘Sisters!’ she cried ‘such purity of heart! It is unheard of! We must honor his request’,”

“The three women spoke amongst themselves for a long time, before finally addressing Nicholas once more, ‘We will honor your request, young Nicholas,’ they said ‘from this day on you shall have the task of bringing hope to the world for but one night a year, for it is any more than that, then hope will have no meaning’. Addressing the wolf, they declared that she would be his faithful companion. Now, to help Nicholas on his quest, they first gave him a horse. But the horse didn’t wish to be ridden, so the wolf suggested that he travel in a cart pulled by deer. Next, Nicholas made little trinkets and gifts to give to people as he traveled, and travel he did, he went all around the globe year after year. Finally, as he grew old and tired, he couldn’t keep going, now matter how much he wished too. So, his wolf friend took him back to the cave where he’d met the three women years earlier. The women had been watching him and very pleased with what he’d done and wished to give him a gift of their own. They gave him immortality, his cart and deer became a sleigh, and the deer—now one of eight—could now fly as fast as the wind. ‘Now,’ the Three said ‘you are no longer ‘Nicholas’, from now on, you shall be known as ‘Saint Nicholas’, or as we call him now…Santa Claus,”

Astra stopped, smiling as both CJ and Alura yawned widely, their eyes bleary

“Come on, my little star,” Astra scooped CJ up “bedtime”

“Not…tired” CJ mumbled, letting out one, final big yawn and then fell asleep

“Sure she’s not” Alex chuckled as Kara scooped up Alura and carried her off to bed after Astra

“That was a pretty cool bedtime story” Winn remarked

“Yeah,” Alex agreed “I wonder where she got it from”

“I just made it up,” Astra explained as she came back in and began to clean up from dinner “just something that I thought up of” she dismissed

“Either way, it was a cool story” Kara added as she came back in, snuggling up to James

“They both asleep?” he asked

“Yep,” Kara nodded “dead to the world”

“We should probably be going,” Lucy spoke up as she wriggled out of the chair with Winn “see you guys tomorrow” she called out as they slipped out the door

“We should be going, too, actually” Eliza added

“G’night, Mom” Alex gave her a kiss on the cheek and J’onn a hug as they too slipped out the door

“I’m fine right here” Kara spoke up, snuggling deeper against her husband

“Good to know,” James nodded “I am too,” he stood up and began to help Astra clean up, stopping suddenly “that is so cliché” he muttered

“What is it?” Alex asked

James shook his head, chuckling

“I could sworn I just heard bells” he explained

“You don’t think…?” Kara hedged

The four looked at each

“Nah” they all decided…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
